Down Right Dirty, Baby
by Be-Mine-Tonight
Summary: It felt so Unbelievably Amazing, words couldn't describe. She tried to fight the moans, but she just couldn't help it... They looked into each others eyes intently. She knew she couldn't tell any living soul about what had happened. Because it was definitely Down Right Dirty.


A/N: I thought there weren't enough Ally/Cassidy fics out there.

_Don't Like? Don't Read._

Down Right Dirty, Baby.

/

Ally sighed for the umpteenth time that evening, rolling her eyes at herself in annoyance.

What is with her lately? She couldn't focus at all, always spitting out boring lyrics that had absolutely no meaning at all; playing random melodies that had already been used before - Either she's completely lost her game, or she'd got something on her mind. And right now she was hoping for the latter.

She picked up her glass of lemonade and took a big, long sip, before checking the time on her watch; it was 20 minutes to Midnight. She gasped loudly, almost chocking on her lemonade which she had still not yet swallowed. She had been trying to finish this bloody song for the past 4 hours with absolutely no motherfucking luck. A loud and frustrated groan escaped her lips, as she let her head rest in her hands.

Austin had to perform a new, original song at the Jamathon the next day. And since he told her he couldn't make it to Practice, she had to write the song on her own. What is he gonna do when he finds out she failed to write it for him? He'd probably be disappointed in her, or worse, he'd be severely embarrassed in front of hundreds of people, and he'll never be able to perform ever again because of the amount of embarrassment it caused - Or maybe if she should just treasured these few extra hours, and actually try to finish the song again, then everything will work out. Because sitting here and counting all the things that could go wrong is definitely not gonna help.

Sighing again, she took a deep breath, her hands floating above the crystal clear piano keys, her eyes shut. She waited for inspiration to hit her. She waited and waited and waited. Nothing. Absolutely Nothing. No inspiration, no ideas, no nothing. Another groan escaped her mouth, and she let her hands fall on top of her lap, her eyes opening up again.

She grabbed her Songbook, and read what she had so far.

It was a blank page. Empty. So in the period of four hours, she had written nothing. No verses, no chorus, no bridge, no melody, no tune - Not even a single idea of what the fuck the song would be about.

No doubt was Austin gonna hate her by the end of tomorrow. Why did life hate her?

She sighed in anger and let her head fall in her hands again, closing her eyes and trying to think of something to write, trying to make her blank mind blossom with inspiration. She waited again, she waited, she waited, and she waited -

_Tap Tap Ta_p.

Ally froze, her head lifting up quickly and her eyes flashing open.

At first, she thought it was a thief or a robber - But what kinda dumb thief would tap on the door of the store before breaking in? Then she thought it was Austin, coming to help her finish the song - But that wouldn't happen, either, because he'd probably be asleep, like all the normal people are. And it couldn't be her Dad, he was in San Diego on a business trip. So she stopped trying to guess and just looked over towards the door of Sonic Boom.

She couldn't really tell exactly who it was - It was a figure wearing a dark blue jacket, with their long, straight blond hair poking out of their hood - But whoever it was, what were they doing here at this time? Didn't they know Sonic Boom was closed? Apparently not.

_Tap Tap Tap._

It seemed that the person was getting impatient.

Ally rolled her eyes and stood up, walking right over to the glass doors, twisting her key in the lock, and pulling it open. It was raining heavily outside, the water falling in sheets. Maybe that's why the person - who Ally know definitely knew was a girl - was here.

"Um... May I help you?"

The girl took of her hood and looked straight at Ally, smiling mischievously.

"Cassidy?" Ally cocked her head in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Cassidy sighed, stepping closer to Ally, and looking at her straight in the eyes. "Oh Ally, Ally Ally Ally..." she giggled, her eyes trailing up and down her Body. "I think you and I both know exactly while I'm here..." she said suggestively.

Ally raised an eyebrow. "Um, actually I don't know..." she said honestly, her mind still completely innocent, empty of all the dirty thoughts Cassidy was having at that very moment.

Cassidy just smirked, stepping even closer to Ally. "I love your innocence." she whispered in a low, sexy voice. Ally gulped, starting to get a small idea of what was going on, but highly doubting it.

"Uh, I-Is there anything you needed?" Ally stuttered, stepping back a little, and looking back at the piano again, remembering the fact that she urgently needed to finish Austin's song. Cassidy rolled her eyes at Ally, and took two steps forward, so she and Ally were face to face again. Ally swallowed.

"Ally." Cassidy said, her blue eyes almost hypnotizing Ally.  
"Yes?" Ally said, her voice nearly completely quiet, as she tried not to look into Cassidy's beautiful eyes... Now she sees exactly why Austin had liked her.  
Cassidy sighed, before continuing. "I like you."

Silence.

"Wha-What?" Ally stammered, her eyes widening as large as plates.

"You heard me." she whispered.

Then without any warning, Cassidy's lips crashed against Ally's. Ally gasped through the kiss, her eyes widening, but she soon melted into the kiss, and closed her eyes, unable to deny the very fact that she was getting shivers. Cassidy's hands wrapped around her lower waist, tightly, whilst Ally let her arms lay limp by her sides, not knowing what to do with them. The kiss continued for what seemed like hours, or maybe even days - but in reality, it was only 1 minute.

Cassidy pulled away, licking her lips, and smiling wide. "I've been wanting to do that ever since I layed eyes on you." she bit her lip.

Ally just stood there, too shocked for words. Cassidy was a lesbian? Is that why she didn't want to go out with Austin? Probably, because who, in their right mind, wouldn't wanna go out with Austin?

Ally felt herself blush a deep crimson. "Um, yea..." was all that came in to mind when she opened her mouth.  
Cassidy smirked. "Your so cute..." she giggled.  
"Uh, th-thanks..." Ally gulped.

Confusion hit her.

Before she knew exactly what was going on, she felt Cassidy's hand gripping the hem of her red tank top. She pulled it up, revealing Ally's red lacy bra. She blushed madly, as she watched Cassidy almost drooling. Ally was now only wearing her bra, and black jeans - But the jeans were soon ripped off by non other than Cassidy. So now she was just stood there, insecurely, with only her red lace bra, and matching panties.

Cassidy bit her lip again, looking into Ally's deep brown orbs. She suddenly moaned, and Ally swallowed, trying not to react. "Ally..." Cassidy said, almost urgently. "I need you." she groaned. "Now." she added.

Ally couldn't control herself anymore; she felt herself nodding, and walking over to Cassidy. "Well, it wouldn't be very fair if I was half naked and you were still fully-dressed..." she said, automatically surprising herself. Cassidy pursed her lips, and started taking off her own cloths.

Off went her hoodie and pants - she was also only wearing a lacy black bra, and matching panties. Cassidy's breasts were almost twice as big as Ally's, very developed... She was sort of ashamed to say that she thought Cassidy looked... sexy.

Ally gulped, looking up at her again. "Uh..." she started. Cassidy just stood there, scanning Ally's body with hunger. She stepped dangerously close to Ally, so that their breasts were touching, and she bought her hand down to feel Ally now soaking wet and throbbing core. It immediately turned her on seeing how tight it felt.

"Mm... Ally, your so hot." she moaned. Ally smiled.

Suddenly, Cassidy bent down, so she kneeling in front of Ally; she pulled Ally's panties down, and licked her core. Ally gasped and moaned, her eyes shutting closed. Cassidy smirked, letting her tongue taste and explore every single part of Ally. More moans of pleasure escaped Ally's mouth when Cassidy's red tongue hit a soft spot. She loved that sound so freaking much. She wanted to hear more of it. She needed to hear of it. She let her tongue fasten it's pace, covering every single inch of Ally's core.

"Mmm..." Cassidy Moaned, loving the sweet taste of Ally.

Ally bit her lip; hard, her hands suddenly flying to the back of Cassidy's head, pulling it in, so her tongue was deeper, licking faster. She moaned loudly, breathing hard and turning Cassidy on all the more. In fact, it turned her on so much, she pulled away, and entered a single finger into Ally's entrance.

"Oh! Ca-Cassidy..." she whimpered, shaking slightly. A smirk formed on Cassidy's lips.  
"Yes?"  
"Faster! Please!" she yelled, biting her lip twice as hard as before.

She didn't need to be told twice; Cassidy pumped her finger in harder; faster. "Uh, uh, uh... Oh Cassidy!" Ally tried to stop the moans, but she just couldn't help it; they were getting louder and louder every time Cassidy did something. "Cassidyyyy..." she whined.

The moans and groans were getting even louder, but no one really minded. Besides, they were the only two people at the Mall at this hour...

All of a sudden, Cassidy stopped, and Ally opened her eyes and looked down. "Wh-Why'd you stop?" Ally said, trying not to sound disappointed. Cassidy didn't say a word, before closing the gap between her and Ally's lips, giving her a soft, passionate kiss. Ally kissed back, loving the feeling.

Pleasure coursed through her when she felt their core's touching, rubbing against each other whenever one of them moved. Ally started scrubbing her entrance against Cassidy's, and both of them moaned through the kiss. It felt so unbelievably amazing, words couldn't describe.

Both of them pulled away after a few minutes, looking into each others eyes intently.

Cassidy smiled. "That was amazing..." she whispered, and Ally nodded.  
"Yea... It was."

They both smiled at each other.

"I love you." Cassidy said.

Ally's eyes widened, as she felt her cheeks go scarlet again; but she knew exactly what to say. "I love you, too."

Cassidy grinned, kissing Ally again.

Both of them started putting on their cloths, since it was starting to get cold, and it was practically midnight. Cassidy said goodbye to Ally quickly, not even giving her time to put on her tank top, before she was off. Obviously going back to her house.

Ally stood there, shocked at what had just happened, her cheeks glowing... In the period of only, like, an hour or so, Cassidy had waltzed in her, played with Ally's mind, and confessed her love to her.

And Ally kinda liked it...

She smiled, and sat back down at the Piano, suddenly filled with ideas - She knew exactly what to write for Austin's song.

But Ally knew that she couldn't tell any living soul about what had happened, not Trish, not Dez, and specially not Austin...

Because it was Down Right Dirty, alright.

/

_Fin._


End file.
